


Content

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Domesticity, Established Relationship, M/M, Modern AU, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: The office is busy and Thomas' social anxiety catches up with him, resulting in Alexander insisting they skip date night to stay in and relax.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is gay

Thomas’ day had been long. The office had been full of people today, and the noise and bustle of his fellow lawyers and their clients had taken its toll on Thomas. He had managed to bang out several contracts, as well as submit a few reports to Washington, but the sheer over-stimulation of the day had made him feel wildly unproductive. Jefferson could feel the heavy weight of anxiety building solidly in his stomach, and by the time five ‘o clock rolled around, he was irrationally irritable and felt hot under his collar.

Jefferson quietly packed away his things, feeling primarily hungry and worn-out. He despised days when the office got so overwhelming, like it had been today. It made him deeply uncomfortable and out of control. With a disquieted air about him, Thomas began to make his way out of the office. Of course, he didn’t get far before a figure was cutting through the haze of his mind, all bright eyes and running mouth.

The taller of the two sighed lowly and caught Hamilton’s gaze. When he spoke, his voice was weary, and taught with stress. “Alexander,” He implored softly, cutting the other off. “I’m going home.”

Alexander very obviously looked about them to ensure they were alone. “What about our date?” He asked in a hushed tone, large brown eyes focused concernedly on Thomas’ face. 

Thomas wanted to kick himself. He had made reservations to treat Alex to dinner a few weeks ago. It had been planned as a congratulatory meal, celebrating Alex’s success with the Seabury case. Now they were here, and Thomas was unable to see far enough past his whirring brain to remember that they had a date tonight. They hadn’t been dating long, but they’d been having sex for a good while, and he didn’t want to disappoint Alexander. He swallowed tightly, trying to be fair to both himself and Alex.

“You didn’t do anything, I just don’t think I’m up to dinner tonight.” His voice was flat, but careful, and he looked down at the tips of his expensive leather shoes. 

Hamilton’s hand came up to touch the back of Thomas’ wrist, eyes soft, a gentle look on his face. Thomas felt shitty for avoiding Alexander’s gaze. “Are you having an anxiety attack? We were busy around here today?” His voice was gentle, and he studied Thomas’ face seriously.

Jefferson felt his stomach flip. Alexander, his stubborn, obnoxious, intelligent, beautiful Alexander, knew him so well. He swallowed tightly, and he nodded slowly, not trusting himself fully to speak. Alex’s grip firmed up on his wrist, his fingers sliding between Thomas’ fingers and giving his hand a squeeze.   
“Do you want to watch a political agriculture science documentary? Let’s eat in, I’ll make mac-n-cheese. I’ll get my stuff, hold on.” Alexander bowed away from him, scurrying into his room and gathering up his papers and laptop into his worn messenger bag. 

Thomas smiled weakly, wanting nothing more than to settle down in Alexander’s lap right there and go to sleep. When the smaller of them returned, Thomas followed him out to his car. Alex used the spare keys he had to Thomas’ Cadillac to unlock the car, then dumped their stuff and bundled Thomas into the passenger seat. 

Jefferson’s knees practically buckled as he sat, and he listened to Hamilton chatter on quietly on the drive home. Alex’s voice filled the space warmly, and Thomas’ roiling mind settled a little at the familiarity. He was grateful to the other for all he did, and by the time Alex was pulling into a spot outside his building, Thomas was feeling fairly calm. 

Alex’s apartment had become a safe place for Thomas. He curled up under the ratty afghan Alex had draped him in the first time he’d had an anxiety attack at Alex’s place. Curling his long legs under himself, he sunk into the beaten sofa and fished about for the TV remote. Alex bustled around in the kitchen for a few minutes while Thomas logged onto Netflix and chose a documentary.

Hamilton came back to nestle into Thomas’ side, two hot bowls of mac-n-cheese in his hands. Thomas graciously accepted his bowl and fork and dug in, placing his cheek against the top of Alex’s head. Hamilton’s free hand found his again, and he entwined their fingers. 

Jefferson lost himself in the documentary and meal. Mac-n-cheese was his favorite. Alex was warm and comforting against his side. By the time they had finished the batch between the two of them and the documentary had come to an end, Thomas’ anxiety had abated, replaced with a slow feeling of contentment. 

Alex turned to kiss him thoroughly, threading his hands through Thomas’ tight curls and holding him close. Thomas hummed sweetly at him, arms draping around Hamilton’s shoulders. They laid back together on the couch, and Alex stroked Thomas’ cheek slowly. They shared soft kisses until another documentary had run through. Thomas was immensely grateful. No matter how awful his day was, Alex was there, with his tiny apartment and gorgeous smile. Alex always made Thomas feel better.


End file.
